


The Fallen Duke

by Salty_Pistachios



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Minor Character Death, Multi, Post-Time Skip, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Pistachios/pseuds/Salty_Pistachios
Summary: Ferdinand is mourning his father's death, and Hubert is there to help him cope.(A scenario where Lysithea and Ferdinand's paralogue actually happens in Black Eagles)





	The Fallen Duke

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot that WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!! Like geez it kept pestering me. And truth be told, I've been wanting to writing these two for awhile now, so now's a perfect time as any!!
> 
> And I am 100% aware of this paralogue not existing in Crimson Flower, BUT LET ME HAVE THIS!!!
> 
> Anywhoooo here ya goooooooo

“And that concludes tonight’s war council. Thank you for being here. You are dismissed.” Hubert stood beside Edelgard and Byleth as the meeting concluded and the Black Eagle Strike Force generals started to filter out of the war room, save for Lysithea and Linhardt. The former was, as always, finishing up some notes about the meeting and Linhardt was snoozing right next to her, his usual pillow supporting his head. Hubert rolled his eyes at the sight. He knew in his heart that Linhardt was a very capable scholar and general, but he needs to stop staying up so late. Hubert shared a look with Lysithea and she nodded, a silent promise to take care of him. They’d gotten rather closer recently, but it wasn’t Hubert’s place to pry. 

“Hubert, Byleth,” Edelgard started, next to him. He glanced down to find her hands folded in front of her mouth, a pensive look across her face. Byleth’s eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly in concern, as he and Hubert shared a look. 

“Yes, Lady Edelgard? What do you need?” He answered for him and his former professor. They both unconsciously leaned in to hear her.

“Did you two notice something…off about Ferdinand?” Hubert brought his hand to his chin and thought for a moment. She had a point. He wasn’t as...enthusiastic as he usually was. Granted, it was tough being excited about war plans, but Ferdinand had an innate spark of positivity that practically radiated off of him. Hubert often found it annoying, but without it, this meeting felt like it dragged on for half a lifetime.

He wouldn’t admit it, but Hubert missed Ferdinand’s positivity.

“Now that you mention it, he did seem rather off today,” Byleth replied softly. “And I’m pretty sure I know why.” He sighed deeply, sadness tugging his lips downward. Lysithea sighed as well, looking up at the trio.

“Byleth, Ferdinand, and I went out on a separate mission yesterday… and I’m sure you heard, Lady Edelgard, but it had to do with Ferdinand’s father,” Lysithea explained, her hand absently rubbing Linhardt’s back. “He...died before we could help… Ferdinand took it pretty roughly.”

Hubert, despite his stoic, cold demeanor, felt a frown pulling his own lips downward. Sure, the late elder Von Aegir was a slimy, untrusting, greedy man, but Ferdinand still loved and respected him. 

“Yes. I remember. I understand what my former rival is feeling…” Edelgard leaned back in her chair and sighed, before looking up at Hubert. “Could you go and check on him, Hubert?” Hubert could hardly keep the surprise from his face.

“If you want me to I can, but why me? Would Byleth not be a more suitable person to check in with him?” Hubert questioned, his brows slightly raised in surprise. Byleth and Lysithea gave a chuckle at the question while Edelgard herself gave Hubert a rather… odd smile.

“While you may be correct, I think you’ll understand why sooner or later.” With that, Edelgard stood from her chair and stretched out her arms. “Well, if you’ll excuse me, Hubert and Lysithea, Byleth and I have a tea party to attend.” Byleth’s gaze snapped over and his face reflected the question of ‘We do?’ as he is pulled by his hand out from the war room by the Lady Emperor. Lysithea giggled at the antics.

“Oh those two. I really must be going as well, Hubert. I’ve got to ensure that Linhardt eats and doesn’t run himself ragged. Although, I must be preaching to the choir,” She says as she rouses her sleeping companion next to her, before leaving with the healer in tow, letting Hubert stew over the words Edelgard told him.

* * *

  
  


Hubert wandered Garreg Mach, attempting to find the orange-haired cavalier, but time and time again, he was met with another dead end. He found Petra, Caspar, and Dorothea first. They were passing the time by fishing in the small pond. They all denied seeing Ferdinand, so Hubert moved on. He saw Bernadetta and Raphael next, enjoying the sunset, chatting amicably. After calming down, Bernie from her scare when Hubert approached, Raphael and Bernie said that they saw him around the cathedral. Hubert gave his thanks, and left them. As he approached the cathedral, he spotted Sylvain and Felix chatting before the gates. After a few words, it turns out that they had no idea where Ferdinand went, so Hubert bid them goodbye. 

Hubert was exhausted. The sun had sunk beneath the horizon and night had fallen, and yet no Ferdinand. Despite himself, Hubert started to get worried.

“Where has that fool ran off to?” He muttered to himself. Then, like lightning, the idea struck him. Hubert never checked the goddess tower. 

As he ascended the steps, he heard a heavy sigh from the top. It was definitely Ferdinand. Hubert ascended the stairs with soft footfalls, blending into the shadows. The moon was full with it’s brilliant borrowed light pouring into the tower windows. Ferdinand himself stood, leaning on the window’s edge, looking out towards the horizon with a thousand-yard stare plastered on his face. In his hand, seemed to be holding...a tobacco roll. 

Ferdinand was  _ smoking _ . He’s never done that as far as Hubert new. Hubert was even more concerned. Just what had happened during that battle?

“Are you going to just stare at me threw those shadows, or are you going to speak with me?” Ferdinand asked, not looking back. Hubert stifled a flinch. Had he noticed his entrance? I guess that’s what happens after years of fighting a war together. 

“Never thought you would take up smoking, Ferdinand,” Hubert stated, approaching the window, looking out towards the countryside. Ferdinand huffed a humorless laugh. 

“It is not a habit I enjoy, I admit. But it does calm my fraying nerves,” Ferdinand admitted, still not looking at Hubert. “My father died yesterday as I am sure you are aware. He was not a good man, in all honesty. He was greedy for power and status, and he let the people who lived on his land suffer, all while he continued a cushy lifestyle. He is a disgrace to the noble vision.” In the light of the moon, Hubert saw just how furious Ferdinand was about his father’s actions. It made sense, of course. Ferdinand always had a strong belief of helping everyone no matter who they were because that was a noble’s duty. After a moment, Ferdinand’s face softened into a dejected expression that did not sit well with Hubert. The cavalier took another drag. “But why do I still feel pain? He was a monster of a noble, and yet I am still saddened by his demise.”

Hubert stood there for a moment, soaking it all in. He wasn’t one for emotions for the most part, but he could understand where the man was coming from. His own father was a sinister man. Hence why that man’s life was…. Taken away. 

“It’s probably because you still respected him as your father,” Hubert mused. “Even if he did all of those wretched things, he was still your father and you respected that.Which is why you’re upset still.” Ferdinand finally looked towards Hubert for the first time during the whole night, his eyes were rimmed red with past tears. Hubert felt his usual stoic demeanor crack. When had he gotten so fragile around the rider? He supposed it was when they exchanged coffee and tea together. His cheeks grew warmer at the thought.

“What do I do?” Ferdinand asked, his voice brittle. Hubert swallowed the lump in his throat. Normally, he’d say something about not letting weaknesses overtake him like a coward, but he couldn’t say that. Not anymore.

“There...is not much you can do. Just stand tall and continue moving forward. That’s all we can do nowadays,” Hubert supplied, his voice softer than normal. “Besides, I miss your positive side. It makes the war meetings go faster.” Hubert allows a small smile. Ferdinand looks like he’s about to cry again, and then he does something unthinkable. 

Ferdinand hugs Hubert. 

Hubert lets out a sputter of surprise, and if his face wasn’t burning, it sure was now. He hesitantly wraps his arms around the sobbing Ferdinand, holding him slightly awkwardly. 

“It’s alright. I will be here. Do what you must.” Hubert says in Ferdinand’s ear. 

As the moon rose higher in the sky, Ferdinand continued to let his tears flow, and all the while Hubert just held him close.

**Author's Note:**

> love me some soft boys!! They make me v happy!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you next time!!


End file.
